


Is There A Happy Ending?

by Alegon_Deathstroke



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegon_Deathstroke/pseuds/Alegon_Deathstroke
Summary: Slade Wilson and William Wintergreen have always been there for each other. They've been each other's everything. Suddenly, Slade finds out Wintergreen has the hanahaki disease. What will he do?
Relationships: Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen, Slade/Wintergreen, SladeBilly, Winton - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Is There A Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> This bases off the Deathstroke the Terminator 1991 run, after Rose is sent with the Titans.

Slade noticed that Wintergreen's mood had dropped the last month, and it had only been getting worse. He honestly didn’t know what it was- the last few months of 

assassinations had been going well (with only small misadventures along the way), they hadn’t argued, no capes had interrupted. It had overall been quite peaceful 

compared to the average life of Deathstroke the Terminator. Slade didn’t want to intrude, so he didn’t ask. 

Until one day, they were having a late night of research on the next target in the New York safehouse, when suddenly Wintergreen began having a coughing fit. Then, 

that fit got worse and he started coughing blood. Slade immediately dropped everything he had on his seat to get to his best friend’s side. “Are you alright Wintergreen?”ç

he asked, his voice mixed with worry.

“No, clearly not I suppose…” Wintergreen whispered, and he opened his closed hand to reveal natural red and white Saxifrage petals covered with the darker crimson 

of blood. 

Slade eyes widened in realization. Wintergreen, his closest friend, was dying by the disease of unrequited love, and he seemed like he hadn't planned on telling him. 

“The Hanahaki disease,” he stated in disbelief, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Wintergreen stayed silent for a moment and then spoke up, “I wasn’t planning on telling you, really.”

Slade was confused, but he pushed it aside, “Who is it?” he asked.

Wintergreen looked at him with a frustrated gaze “Slade I-”

“It doesn’t matter, I know someone who can perform the operation” Slade interrupts.

Wintergreen sighs, “I’m too tired for this.”

“We need to start going before you cough up more blood.” Slade kept on rambling as he grabbed Wintergreen by the shoulders to guide him to leave. But Wintergreen

stepped back. 

“You’re not listening to me.” He hissed.  _ Why did things have to be so difficult?  _

“What are you doing, Wintergreen?” Slade was beginning to get frustrated by the lack of cooperation. 

“Slade, I need you to listen to me.” Wintergreen demanded, his frustration rising. But Slade wasn’t listening, he was too preoccupied with Wintergreen’s health. He 

grabbed him once again to push him towards the door. 

“You can’t stay here any longer, you’re harming your lungs-” At this point, Wintergreen’s patience was running thin. He couldn’t take the pain any longer and Slade 

was getting on his last nerves.  _ Hopefully, he might understand.  _

“It’s  _ you _ jackass!” Wintergreen bellowed. A shocked silence followed. He couldn’t believe this.  _ Wintergreen in… love... with him? But Why? Since When?  _ Too many 

questions were forming with no answers. Slade and Wintergreen stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

“...What?” Slade finally choked out. 

“It’s always been you…” Wintergreen retorted. He seemed so tired, but he kept explaining, “...and for the longest time, I’ve been going back and forth to England to 

get the operation, but I keep falling for you, and I’ve gotten so tired of it.” Wintergreen turned towards the window and the outside.  _ Should I just leave? The truth was  _

_ going to get out eventually. Maybe I can go die on the beaches of Abu Dhabi. I’ve always wanted to go there. Perhaps I could finally r e l a x.  _ His thoughts were 

interrupted by a question:

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Slade implored. He looked so full of worry.  _ Why didn’t I tell him? I knew only pain would come out of this. It’s probable I only wanted to avoid  _

_ the pain, but pain is inevitable. _

“Why would I? You would have rejected me anyways. You’re clearly still in love with Adeline.” Slade was shocked by this remark.  _ Am I still in love with Adeline? _ He never

thought about it before- maybe Wintergreen was on to something on that subject. But that didn’t matter right now, he had something else to deal with.

“Wintergreen I-” Slade began. 

“No Slade, I’m too fucking old to deal with this.” Wintergreen fumed. He decided he had enough, and he began to make his way to the door. His right hand was on the 

doorknob when suddenly his left arm was being pulled away, harsh. He was forced to turn and crash directly into Slade’s lips. His eyes widened in surprise.  _ What the hell?  _

The kiss deepened. As it turns out, in love with Adeline or not, Slade would rather not lose the only person in the world he has left. Grant and Joey are dead, Rose is 

with the Titans, and Adeline hates his guts. Wintergreen was the only person on this forsaken planet that can tolerate him. After all, they had been friends for so long. 

Who knows? Perhaps he would like it? 

As the kiss was about to deepen, Wintergreen came back to his senses and pushed Slade back harshly. “What the fuck was that?”

“A kiss.” Slade stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “If what it takes for you to survive this is my affection, then so be it.” 

“I’m not a charity-case Slade.” Wintergreen huffed. He was touched, truly, but he wasn’t about to let Slade fake his affection so Wintergreen could die with some hope

in his heart.

“I know that.” Slade had to choose his next words carefully. He looked around in thought. Then he finally said something, “Will, you’ve always been there for me, I want 

to be there for you…” Slade’s words were incredibly soft and Wintergreen felt himself get caught in the moment. “and… I care enough about you to try this with you in... a 

genuine way…” He looked back up at his friend’s eyes, “not as a charity case.” 

Wintergreen contemplated what Slade said for a moment. Was what he just heard real? He took one hesitant step forward.  _ Maybe this could work _ . Now, Slade took a 

step towards him and grabbed him by the arms in apprehension; waiting for his answer.  _ I might as well t r y.  _ That’s when Wintergreen let himself go forward to get their 

lips to meet. It was a bitter-sweet kiss. 

William grabbed Slade by the arms as well and Slade didn’t let go of Will for his fear of losing him. Then their worries disappeared into the kiss. 


End file.
